


Lactate (aka pure sin)

by Sefirosa



Series: Titan Maid [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breastfeeding, Eren knows how to work his mouth, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Maid Eren, Milk, Milking, Read at your own risks, basically this is just about milking folks, little BDSM, someone take the biology book away from eren, this is just pure sin peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefirosa/pseuds/Sefirosa
Summary: One morning as he read a biology book about mammals. Eren had this wacky idea about milking Mikasa. Of course she refused so what happens when the brunette got the curiosity of him?





	Lactate (aka pure sin)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure sin folks. Nothing more nothing less.
> 
> Warning:  
> Read at your own risk

_Lactation describes the secretion of milk from the mammary glands and the period of time that a mother lactates to feed her young. The process can occur with all post-pregnancy female mammals, although it predates mammals. In humans the process of feeding milk is also called breastfeeding or nursing._

Eren silently read the article with an amazed looked on his face. So humans can produce milk when pregnant? Not only that but they also nursed their offsprings with it too. Now he knows where the milk they drink came from. How amazing! He then suddenly frowned as a thought came to him. If the milk that the mother produce is for her offspring and they were drinking it, weren’t they’re taking it away from her baby? He doesn’t like the idea alone so maybe he could ask Mika-chan to stop buying milk so the babies needing it would have something to drink. Not only that but she could also save money too! He turned the page around to read more.

_In most species, milk comes out of the mother's nipples; however, the monotremes, egg-laying mammals, lack nipples and release milk through ducts in the abdomen. In only one species of mammal, the Dayak fruit bat, the milk production is a normal male function.  
Galactopoiesis is the maintenance of milk production. This stage requires prolactin. Oxytocin is critical for the milk let-down reflex in response to suckling._

He then turned around the page once more. Some of the words are too complicated for him to understand. 

_Galactorrhea is milk production unrelated to nursing. It can occur in males and females of many mammal species as result of hormonal imbalances such as hyperprolactinaemia._

Eren blinked at that. So males and unpregnant women can milk too? He doesn’t have any idea on that hyper-thing but if only every human can milk they won’t need to buy one from the store. He then looked to where Mika-chan was to see her sprawled lazily on the couch with her head lolled to the side as she watch some show on the T.V. An idea then suddenly appeared on his head as he continued reading. His eyes scanning the contents fast as he absorbed the information he will needed. The brunette’s mouth then shaped into an ‘o’ as his eyes widen. Eren then smiled as he closed the book and returned it to the shelf. He was going to ask Mika-chan about this and work out his plan. He bounced happily to where she is with excitement at every step he take.

“No.”

“Whyyyyyy?” Eren whined. “I don’t know about you titans but sucking on a woman’s breast is very perverted and considered to be improper and where the hell did you even get that idea?” Mikasa asked as she eyed him suspiciously. “Ah, I just read from somewhere that you humans can create milk on your own. So I figured that if you could produce your own you wouldn’t have to buy milk for us to drink! Saves you money and the babies that the milk come from would have to feed more.” Eren exclaimed with that ever goofy smile on his face. Mikasa then just looked at him like he had grown another head.

“What?”

“Let me repeat it for you. If y-“ “Eren, I know but why did you think of that?” Mikasa then sat up from her lying position to see him more clearly. “It’s because I think that we’re taking the mother’s milk away from her young and we drink it for our own. That’s selfish of us so I thought that you could produce milk for us to drink.” Mikasa just rub her temples as she groaned. Trying to come up with a simple explanation to this young titan. The Ackerman then let out a sigh as she looked at him. 

“Look, I know you want to help those offsprings but listen. We humans farm animals to have something. So you don’t have to worry about them. The farmers have already took care of that and plus the milk we are drinking are made of artificial hormones injected to cows to produce milk without getting pregnant.”

Eren listened, soaking up the info that Mikasa shared him. 

“Okay.” He blankly said as he processed the information shared to him. Still a lil disappointed his plan didn’t work out. Until curiosity hit him again.

“Hey, Mika-chan.”

“Hm?”

“What does your milk taste like?”

“Eren.”  
______________________________________________________

Rays of light pierced through the open windows. The blowing of wind swaying the curtains afloat and ruffling the sleeping occupant’s hair. Silence filled the room with only the soft snores of the sleeping person can be heard. The sudden creaking of the door opening breaks the silence as a bob of brown peeked through the opening. Green eyes beneath chocolate locks studied the sleeping woman as he made a silent move forward with ropes in hand. He slowly creeped towards the bed before taking a pause and glanced at the sleeping figure. He then continued by tying the wrists together first and then finally tying it to the headboard. Once satisfied of his work he slowly hop on the bed but as he was about to get on the woman began to stir making the brunette pause. Eyes wide in nervousness and heart beating at a much faster rate. With luck smiling upon him the raven stopped stirring but did not wake up despite the bounds on her hands. 

Now on the bed with her Eren sat on her torso straddling the woman beneath him that if Mikasa would ever make a move she wouldn’t be able to due to the male’s weight. His hands then went shakily to her blouse as he bit his lips. Quickly but carefully he managed to unbutton the blouse and opened it. His eyes dilated with excitement. There revealed to him was his master’s perky breasts but that wasn’t the one that excites him. It was that glistering liquid in her buds that got him. He stared as the white liquid keep leaking through the nipples and he lick his lips with want. Not wasting any time, he lowered his head and latched his mouth at the pink bud as he began to suck his master dry. The loud sound of sloppy sucking started to fill the once silent room.

______________________________________________________

Mikasa woke up to a warm tingling sensation on her breast with sloppy sounds ringing to her ears. She tried to move to find the source only to realize that her hands were tied above her head. Jolting awake with shock and panic her senses became aware as she saw a blob of brown below her. Straddling her and sucking her breast. Recognizing the figure below her she growled his name at him but he only continued and he sucked even harder. The action causing Mikasa to yelp in pain and surprise as heat pooled beneath her tummy and down to her crotch. No! She mentally scolded herself as she barked his name, louder this time but it still didn’t fazed nor stop him as he continued to suck her off. Resorting to her last chance she tried to kick him off but couldn’t as her legs weren’t reach him. Growling she tried even harder but he was too close to her upper body for her legs to reach. 

Since her efforts weren’t paying off she tried to think of other things as her younger maid continued to suck her. She then quickly glanced at her bound wrists. If only she could unbound her hands. Quickly she squirmed her hands and tried to untie it only to find out that the knot was too tight for her to untie. She growled in frustration as she lay there helplessly. Looking down to here brunette companion again she tried to call him several times only to fail again like last time. She then groaned in defeat as she gave up trying to stop the boy above her as she let it all happen. It took all of her willpower to control herself as his sucking become harder.

They continued on like this with the boy above her still suckling on her breast as if he was a newborn. It only stopped when Mikasa yelped loudly in pain when Eren accidentally bit her when she had already run out of milk. He then flinched back as if he was burned and looked at Mikasa with wide eyes. The woman glared at him and with inhuman speed he untied the ropes on her hand. As soon as he removed the ropes his face was quickly met by a hard slap.

Eren had never cried so hard in his life.

______________________________________________________

Mikasa had never talked to Eren for days after the ‘incident’. The titan was beginning to worry if his master had hated him for it. He also thought that it was also his fault as he doesn’t have the courage to speak to her. Afraid that she would do or say something to him. But the growing distress he smelled from her built up his courage to at least talk to her. 

Opening the door to her room Eren peeked from the door to see Mikasa’s back facing him. Her top clothes discarded as she somewhat rubbed her breast. Entering inside and slowly walking to her he noticed that she wasn’t rubbing her breast but rather squeezing it. Curious he watched for a moment and realized why. She was trying to remove the left-over milk on her breast. He watched her for a while and clenched his hands to control himself. The smell of delicious milk overwhelming his nostrils and urging him to suckle once more.  
“Eren?”

Mikasa called him once she had finally taken notice of his presence. She looked at him with a curious expression as he looked away, not wanting to have eye contact with her. “N-nevermind.” Eren stuttered as he quickly turned around and shuffled away from her. “Eren, let’s have a talk.” Mikasa said before he could even get close to the door. He paused at his tracks as he slowly turned to look at her. She moved to her side as she patted the bed to invite him to sit beside her. He opened his mouth to ask but closed it immediately as he silently walked towards her and took a seat to the spot where she had patted.

Awkward silence were between them before one of them spoke. “Eren, if you don’t mind could you help me with this?” The woman then pointed to her breast which made the younger blush. “Won’t you get mad if I. . . suck you again?” The human just shrugged before saying. “Yes, I normally would but desperate times call for desperate measure.” Was all she said before she removed her hand to reveal her breasts with milk still leaking from her pink bud. Eren stared at it for a moment before making his decision. 

“Wait a minute.”

Mikasa halted him as he was about to suck. “How come I was milking when I’m absolutely fine and not pregnant? Do you know?” She queried at her maid hoping for answers even if she knows that he doesn’t have it. “Oh! I made you drink some herbs to make you produce milk hence why you are lactating.” Mikasa then shot him a look of confusion. Since when did he served her a herbal drink? She could only recall him making tea and coffee for her to drink. Seeing her confused expression Eren explained further. “I mixed the herbs on your tea and coffee so you could drink it without question. I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you!” The boy exclaimed as he scratched his head sheepishly. Ackerman shot him a dark look but before she could open her mouth to say something the male titan already tackled her on the bed and sucked her breast furiously until she had run out dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the omake I told about you guys? Well this is it now. I got carried away writing this and it became a sinful ficlet instead.
> 
> Why did it turn out like this? It should be pure comedy only why does it have to be mixed it with sin? why? lord help me. I'm such a sinful creature ;_; 
> 
> And also credits to Redcoaster for giving me the push to publish this. So Redcoaster thank you very much that I published this sin to be read by the whole world
> 
> (and also you too tokilono for your milk me chapter I was inspired by it)


End file.
